A Distance there is
by Hatter Child
Summary: Distance is a funny thing and when you're face to face with a loved one, it's easy to get lost in their eyes. Sakura has news for her love when he returns from a mission, but isn't sure how to say it. M for implications of sex and language...very brief


A small oneshot: Distance is a funny thing and when you're face to face with a loved one that you haven't seen for what seems like years, it's easy to get lost in their eyes. Sakura has news for her love when he returns from a mission, but isn't sure how to say it. After a walk to his home in a harsh rain storm, she recalls how this news was implicated from the day their relationship started and how happy he's made her, regardless of his foolish mistakes. M for implications of sex and language...very brief

* * *

><p>A Distance there is<p>

* * *

><p>She could hear rain. She could hear the music of the skies tears, beating down on her shaken body, shaken with fear, also with excitement.<p>

She had recently discovered something that would change the course of her life with her and her boyfriend of 4 years.

She hugged herself, imagining his soft embrace with his strong arms. If anything, he would be more than thrilled upon his return with this news.

Sighing, she continued on her way to his apartment, completely drenched in the rain, her black shirt sticking to her pale skin.

Her steps grew faster as the rain came down harder, thunder in the distance. She knew people were looking at her strange through their windows of their dry homes while she walked in the rain, soaked to the bone.

Did she care? She cared not for their stares. For she knew what they though of her already. When he returned to the village years ago, people were reluctant to accept him back.

Even she was hesitant. But it seemed their blond friend had no troubles welcoming him home. And after a few months, he was family once again.

It started with a simple question on his part:

"_Would you...I don't know...like to go out sometime?"_

She of course said yes. It was Sasuke after all. How could she not? Yes she had gotten over her love for him a long time ago, but perhaps it could be rekindled.

They went to dinner, walked through the park, recalling old times and getting to know the other once again.

Then the kiss happened. She hadn't been expecting it at first. But when they stood outside her apartment, he took her chin gently in his fingers, making them lock eyes, then he leaned in to capture her lips.

It was soft, yet sadly short. They broke apart and he whispered softly into her ear,

"_Forgive me for my past ignorance, Sakura. You were right all along."_

So started their relationship together and it was then the talking began. But she didn't care. All she cared about was him and him alone.

True she cared about the village. She cared about the lives she saved as a doctor. But with Sasuke, it was a whole other level of caring.

He was different from before. He was so much more caring, gentle, open. He was still a hot headed man with a horrid temper but nonetheless, he was different. With Sakura, he would act as though she was the world he strived to protect.

It was after the first time they made love, 2 years ago, that it made her realize how much she truly missed him.

Their pale bodies moved in a moonlit dance in his bed that night. Her screams echoed in his ears, screams of pain, screams of pleasure, screams of the past leaving her soul forever.

His heavy breathing in her ear left her breathless against him, clutching onto his arms for support during their orgasmic storm together.

She shuddered and stopped in her tracks, rain pelting her back as she tried to run her words through her mind once again. She looked up into the stormy sky, rain kissing her face, leaving her smiling and wanting to dance in it.

No...she would wait to dance with him.

So she continued her way to his apartment...recalling the first time he saved her life on a night like this.

A simple mission gone wrong and left her and Naruto deathly wounded. She had tried to heal herself, but she was low on chakra and had to spare it. So she and her best friend lay in the rain, possibly dying with no one around.

Until he came with assistance, terrified at the sight that beheld him. His best friend and his love laying in the mud, cuts, scars and bruises covering their bodies, burn marks being washed away from them by the rain. They had almost died. Had Sasuke not gotten there when he did, Sakura and Naruto would have perished from their wounds and the cold of their skin.

That was also the night he told her he loved her more than anything in the world he once thought was black with pain and death. She was his radiant light that kept him going on through the world, cheesy as it sounded.

She smiled and ran her hand across his cheek, whispering that she loved him, that she always loved him and that nothing would change that.

Sakura stopped once again, only to see his apartment and see a light on. She beamed. He was home from his mission early.

Suddenly feeling energy, she ran up the steps, almost slipping on them, and was soon in front of the door.

Gulping, she knocked silently on the door, then stood there waiting. After a few moments, the door opened and there stood Sasuke, dressed in nothing but black sweatpants. Sakura felt the heater of his apartment lightly touching her arms and legs, leaving goosebumps.

At first, he was stunned to see her. He had expected to see her tomorrow at their squad meeting. Why was she here early. And more importantly...

"Sakura, what are you doing out in the rain dressed like that?"

She looked down at her clothes. She wore a black short sleeved shirt and her black shorts. Then she understood his question, but didn't get a chance to answer.

He looked her over, seeing how soaked she was and said,

"Get in here before you get sick."

Nodding, she removed her shoes and stepped inside, feeling the full warmth of his home. He said something about a blanket, but she didn't hear him. She stood there, looking around his home. He must've been home for a short period of time. His gear was still unpacked, along with his bag of clothes and plans for the mission.

She jumped when she felt a warm blanket placed over her shoulders and then she was lead to the couch. Once they were sat down, he took her cold face in his hands, looking into her emerald eyes. She looked tired, like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

"Are you alright? You look horrible. What happened?"

She smiled at him, rubbing the hands that touched her face. God, how she missed his touch. She looked into his eyes and said,

"How was the mission?"

Sasuke was taken aback by the question. She completely ignored his. Sighing, he said,

"It was fine. Ended earlier than we originally planned. But forget that. Why were you standing out in the rain and why are your eyes so blood shot?"

Again, she said nothing but smiled. She looked over and saw the piano sitting against the wall. She remembered when he had gotten that for her. Because Sakura had a love for the piano, Sasuke had gotten her one for their one year anniversary. But because her apartment was too small, he set it up in his and she would usually play it whenever she came over and he was busy.

Still silent, she got off the couch, walked over the the piano and sat down, her hands running across the keys gently. Sasuke watched her with worried eyes.

The rain was turning into an all out typhoon it seemed as it pounded harder on the roof and windows.

Sakura was still rubbing the keys, even as the power suddenly shut off. Sasuke grumbled.

"Shit...black out. I'll get some candles."

All the while, Sakura was still quiet and smiling, rubbing the keys, trying to find the right words.

After a while, Sasuke's apartment was lite with candles all over, giving his home the Gothic aura Sakura and him enjoyed. Finally, she spoke, but not the words she planned to say. She started to play the piano and sing a few verses, much to Sasuke's surprise.

Her voice was soft and silky. The words she sang seemed to portray the night they were having, rain and all.

_*Come in out of the rain thou sayest - but thou ne'er step'st aside;  
>And I am trapp'd -<br>A distance there is...  
>None, save me and the bodkin - pitter-patter on the roof:<br>Behold - 'tis not the rain; thence me it has to be - _

_I will not drink thy vintage wine, my dear;  
>Thou hast heed'd that I am of innocence, yet thou let'st thy lass into peril*<br>_

Then, she played without words, feeling his hands on her shoulders and it suddenly made her stop and looked up at him. He looked horribly concerned. His face didn't read it, but his eyes sure did.

He got on his knees, taking her hands in his, kissing her knuckles.

"Sweetheart, what's with you today? Are you sick? You've barley said a word since you've been here, excluding asking about my mission. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Something in her snapped and she felt tears roll down her eyes, but she was smiling. This was a wonderful thing, yet she couldn't say it. So instead, she took his hand and layed it on her stomach, rubbing his wrist.

It didn't take Sasuke long to decipher what she was trying to tell him. Her odd silence. It said it all.

He looked up and said,

"Are you serious?"

She nodded and smiled, trying to stop crying. She wiped her eyes, smearing her black eyeliner, but she doubted he cared.

She felt a hand on her neck and was pulled up gently, looking into those eyes. No longer were they worried. They looked happy.

"If this is what you were trying to tell me, why couldn't you just say it?"

"I-I don't know. I couldn't think of any way to say it..."

"When did you find out?"

"This afternoon...before the rain started. I wanted to tell you as soon as you got home. But the shock made me so happy and tearful I didn't want you to see me."

"So you waited until it was down pouring, walked the 15 minute walk here, drenched beyond drenched, to tell me? Sakura...how could you be that careless?"

"Careless, yes. But I was eager to tell you. I didn't care about the weather. All I cared about was getting here and telling you."

The man didn't know what to say. To think his girlfriend walked in the rain just to tell him quickly that they were now expecting their first child was a little odd. Yes. He would've love to know immediately, but he didn't want her endangering her health.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips lightly, feeling her arms around his neck. They smiled when they broke apart and he chuckled.

"I wonder what he or she will look like. Hopefully like their beautiful mother. Along with that ungodly strength of yours."

She punched his arm and laughed.

"Shut up."

They laughed and kissed once more, hearing the rain pitter patter on the windows.

* * *

><p>9 months later, on a stormy rainy night, Sakura layed on the hospital bed, Tsunade by her side. The pink haired woman was panicking. Her friends were right outside the operating room, but her husband was no where to be found. She knew he was on a mission, but Naruto had sent out a hawk with a notice to him saying that she was going into labor. Hopefully, he would get here soon.<p>

Hours passed, but Sakura felt them go in slow motion as she finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The woman was awestruck at the sight of her new child. Her pale skin, head full of black hair. She looked like her father. Sakura smiled and kissed her daughters head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

No news of Sasuke's whereabouts for hours. The storm had blocked off all communication with anything and anyone outside the village. Worry flowed through her quivering veins, though she was far too tired to let it get the best of her.

It was around 2 in the morning when Sakura was woken by her daughters crying. It hurt to sit up, but when she did, she looked around the room. She saw no one. Groaning, she rubbed her head, feeling a headache.

She struggled to get out of the hospital bed, limping over to the small glass crib her child was in. she couldn't help but smile. Even while she was crying, the baby looked so beautiful.

The woman took the child in her arms, cradling her to her chest, kissing her black hair.

"Shhh sweetie. It's ok. It's only a storm. It's ok...mommy's here."

It seemed to calm the baby down, but when her arms started flaying about, Sakura's brow furrowed.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, along with a whisper of,

"She's beautiful...just like you. Like I wanted her to be."

The woman turned quickly, seeing Sasuke's beaten face. Her green eyes widened.

"H—How did-?"

"Sakura, distance isn't going to keep me away from you. Nor will it keep me from her. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here to watch you give birth to her. We were jumped when coming home."

Sakura felt herself crying again and threw herself in his arms, her child in her other arm.

"Oh Sasuke, it doesn't matter. As long as you're here now...oh god I've missed you...I-"

Sasuke embraced her, rubbing her head gently, kissing her pink locks, then reached over to hold his daughter. Distance kept them apart for over 4 months. He didn't think he could go through that again. Of course he would have to when duty called for him.

Until then, his life was with these two girls.

He pulled away from her to look at the child they created. He smiled and ran his thumb across her cheek, earning a laugh from the child. It warmed his heart.

"To think I almost gave this up for power. What was I thinking...?"

"Rage can blind the mind, Sasuke. You of all people know that. It cannot be avoided."

He smiled at her. Quick-witted as always.

"I suppose distance has something to do with it too. After all, you were away for so many years. Things have changed. Distance and time..."

She then smiled.

"But it can be overlooked. You're home with me and Suzuki. All is well."

He smiled wider and kissed her lips lightly, lightning lighting up the room.

It was funny how she was so smart even in a drugged up state. But she was right about a few things.

Rage cannot be avoided once it blinds the mind...and distance and time were things that can be overlooked.

He layed her back on the bed, watching her and their baby fall asleep against him. He followed suit, the rain putting him at ease.

* * *

><p>AN: Not my best work, but it was raining and I wanted to write a little story about once of many images I see when it rains.

The lyrics she's singing is from "...A Distance There Is..." from Theatre of Tragedy. It also gave me a mood for this fic. I hope you all liked it, or at least found it entertaining.


End file.
